The disclosure concerns a device and a corresponding method to monitor the drying in inkjet printing systems.
Inkjet printing systems may be used to print to recording media (such as paper, for example). For this, one or more nozzles may be used in order to spray, fire or throw ink droplets onto the recording medium, and in order to thus generate a desired print image on the recording medium.
An inkjet printing system may comprise one or more dryers in order to dry the recording medium after application of the print image, and in order to thus fix the applied ink onto the recording medium (as known from US2013/0235138A1). An insufficient drying of the recording medium may lead to the situation that the print image is smeared by the following processing steps and/or that components of the inkjet printing system are contaminated or soiled by insufficiently dried ink.